Bloomix (Form)
Bloomix is a new transformation in Season 6. *'Previous Transformation:' Sirenix *'Next Transformation:' Mythix Overview In Season 6, the Trix take over Cloudtower and ally with a witch named Selina, who owns a magic book called the Legendarium that can make legendary creatures and legends themselves come to life. When the Trix attack Linphea, the Winx attempt to fight them but the Legendarium takes their powers away, except Bloom (because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper), who then shares parts of her Dragon's Flame with the other Winx girls who will have to perform good actions worthy of a real fairy so that they can earn a new transformation. Requirements A fairy needs to have at least a part of the Dragon Flame's power to earn Bloomix. She must also, as Flora says in the fourth episode, Bloomix Power, make a "good and courageous act". Appearance Their transformation appearance is warrior fairy-like, and the leggings attached to their shoes like in Sirenix. The girls' outfits each focus on their individual personality and main powers. Each girl wears a head jewelry containing the piece of the Dragon Flame in the tiara on the forehead. Just like Enchantix and Believix, the wings are big and have jewels hanging off of them. Magical Abilities Coming soon... Ways to Acquire *Flora: Acquired after saving her sister, Miele, from the Treants. *Stella: Acquired with Aisha after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. *Aisha: Acquired with Stella after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. *Musa: Acquired with Tecna after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. *Tecna: Acquired with Musa after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. *Bloom: Acquired after passing the test in the Vortex of Flames. Known Bloomix Fairies *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Bloom Gallery Bloom's Bloomix.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Musa Bloomix.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Aisha Bloomix.jpg|Aisha's Bloomix Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Flora Bloomix.jpg|Flora's Bloomix Trivia *Bloomix can be earned individually, as the first fairy transformations Winx, Charmix and Enchantix, as Flora and Bloom both acquire their Bloomix alone, or in group, like Believix, Harmonix and Sirenix, as Stella and Aisha and Musa and Tecna respectively formed two groups of two while acting courageously before acquiring Bloomix. *Like Enchantix, Bloom is the last fairy to earn the transformation. *This transformation is similar to Enchantix in a way, due to the fact that both transformations requires the fairy to do a good deed; Enchantix by sacrificing her own life for another person, and Bloomix by doing any good deed (although, it has to be special somehow). *It's rumored that this transformation is named after Bloom herself, as she gave each of the girls a bit of the Dragon Flame that powers this transformation. *It appears that Faragonda came up with in the name for this transformation, although it is unknown how she knew about this transformation as it appears to be new. *The Winx are so far the only fairies known to earn this transformation. *Flora earned both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. Category:Season 6 Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Bloomix Category:Dragon Flame